vientos de guerra
by furby chan
Summary: un capitulo mas ¿quisiera saber si relamente alguien leyo mas alla del primer capitulo como sea aqui esta el cap 3
1. prologo

Son las 11:00 pm. Y me siento muy mal, después de ver el noticiero y enterarme de lo que ocurre en el mundo me pregunto si realmente hay un futuro en el que yo pueda vivir, formar una familia y ser feliz, después de todo el mundo como lo conozco esta cerca de su fin...  
  
Esta historia es una visión del futuro que en este momento me parece que esta frente a nuestros ojos uso a mis personajes favoritos del anime por que, estas cosas son estandartes de mi generación, la generación x que es testigo de la decadencia de la civilización humana y el fin de toda una era.  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
Era una tarde soleada y melancólica, nunca se veían niños en las calles, pues los bombardeos eran constantes y mantenía la ciudad en un completo estado de nervios colectivos, de los que pocos se salvaban, mas ahora que los niños habían sido mandados a Marte para ponerlos a salvo de las radiaciones de las bombas de hidrógeno, al menos solo eran esas, por que después de diezmar las tropas con epidemias de Ántrax, parecían haberse artado de la guerra biológica.  
  
Todo comenzó el 5 de enero del 2004, con la declaración de guerra que EUA hacia a Irak, poniendo como pretexto la libertad, una libertad bastante relativa pero al fin y al cabo libertad. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la mayoría de los países por mantenerse neutrales, la unión europea se había aliado el día 10 del mismo mes, dejando nuevamente a las superpotencias del mundo aliadas, y dando así inicio al conflicto armado mas grande de la historia (como se ve que la humanidad no aprende de sus errores. Las llamdas para el reclutamiento obligado fueron repartidas entre cada joven mayor de 18 años que pudiera manejar un arma. Entre ellos el hermano de Sakura y su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro, que actualmente eran oficiales del alto mando de las tropas aliadas, casi lo olvido, los aliados como en otras guerras eran, los países unión europea en conjunto con algunos latinoamericanos y por supuesto comandados por EUA, por esta razón los pocos que quedaron neutrales empezaron a súper poblarse de refugiados, así que países como México, Guatemala, El Salvador y Brasil, en diciembre de ese año sufrían la crisis económica mas grande de la historia, mientras las arcas norteamericanas se henchían de dinero que era el fruto de la venta de armas a todos los países además de ser el principal exportador de alimentos no perecederos.  
  
Después del primer bombardeo a la ciudad de Bagdad las armas que los observadores de la ONU, aseguraron Sadam Husein no-tenia, hicieron acto de presencia con un ataque masivo a Washington, mas exactamente a la casa blanca, ataque donde el presidente perdiera la vida. Después de esto ya no hubo mas consideraciones, las ciudades eran destrozadas, el agua envenenada, la comida escaseaba. Para el 7 de septiembre del mismo año no quedaba una gota de agua en el continente asiático  
  
Diez años, diez largos años, desde que la 3° guerra mundial comenzara, la humanidad había perdido casi toda la esperanza de una mejoría de las cosas, por que por más extraño que parezca, la tecnología evoluciona más rápido en tiempos de guerra, después de los primeros ataques con atómicas, se habían descubierto los cañones de protones, que antes solo habían estado presentes en los sueños de opio de algunos escritores de ciencia-ficción, y armas que según los poderosos contribuían a la guerra civilizada, con cosas que causaban sordera por ejemplo, la guerra biológica solo fue una opción al principio, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que la epidemia se salía de control a pesar de que tenían cuidado, lo habían dejado todo por la paz, después de todo de nada servia enfermar A todos los soldados. como consecuencia del avance en las armas, organizaciones como la UNICEF se había encargado de buscar un modo de sacar a los niños del planeta que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en un desierto y además de sufrir un una secases lastimosa de alimentos, la miseria...  
  
En el año 2010 al fin habían podido llegar a Marte, si aunque parezca imposible, un pequeño secreto mas de los estados unidos, una pequeña nave con la capacidad de viajar a la velocidad de la luz, irónicamente, los mismos inspectores de la ONU que habían trabajado duro por evitar el conflicto armado habían descubierto la tecnología encubierta de la NASA, así que fue confiscada y siguiendo el modelo, construyeron una nave nodriza donde los niños, las muestras de ADN de cada una de las especies vegetales y animales y una reserva considerable de agua pudieran ponerse a salvo, así hacia ya dos años el mundo había perdido toda esperanza, el antes planeta azul ahora lucia completamente seco a causa de las bombas deshidratantes que se ocupaban de secar, todas y cada una De las Fuentes de agua de un país. La gente que quedaba en la tierra era gris completamente, pues con la ultima nave repleta de infantes había partido la poca alegría que esa gente pudiera tener.  
  
Mientras veía una foto del tercer planeta los ojos verdes de una chica se llenaban de lagrimas, no podía evitarlo al ver la azul esfera recordaba su infancia, su hermano, Touya y su mejor amigo Yukito, que ahora estaban ahí, en la tierra, su padre, que muriera en un bombardeo, Tomoyo y su esposo Eriol que ahora estaban encerrados en una de esas interminables reuniones de las naciones unidas...  
  
-¿Sakura? - la voz de su esposo la saco de sus cavilaciones  
  
*********  
  
notas de la deprimida autora:  
  
poniéndome a tono con los vientos de guerra escribo esta historia, si tienes quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, peticiones de paz o cualquier cosa puedes escribirme a furby_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Por fa déjame un review, así sabré que alguien lee esto y podré continuar. 


	2. Sakura

Notas iniciales: bueno solo queria aclarar que soy mas mexicana que el mole y se de la postura de nuestro pais con respecto a la guerra, pero últimamente me encuentro de humor belicosos de todas maneras aprecio tu opinión.  
  
Kathy Kanzaki como vez pienso continuar, sin animos de molestar a nadie solo es una historia y no es en mal plan, tengo pensado mejorar las cosas asi que no dejes de leer  
CAPITULO 1: SAKURA  
  
Nombre: Sakura Li ( por su marido) Edad: 27 años Fecha de nacimiento: 11/IX/ Color: azul Flor: loto Familia: Fujitaka Kinomoto(padre fallecido) Nadeshico Kinomoto (madre fallecida), Touya Kinomoto(hermano) Shaoran Li( esposo) Sonomi Daidouji (tía) Tomoyo Hiragisawa (prima) Ocupación: piloto especial de las fuerzas aliadas de la tierra y sinodal de la colonia Marune.  
  
Breve historia: Sakura siempre fue una niña feliz, despreocupada y bastante normal, solo turbada por el repentino fallecimiento de su madre cuando aun era un bebe. En el año 2004 contando con solo 17 años, pierde a su papa en un ataque a la universidad de Tokio, poco después su hermano es llamado a formar parte de las tropas con lo que queda sola. Al poco tiempo cumple la mayoria de edad y se enlista en la fuerza aérea, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano con el que había perdido contacto y es en este lapso que conoce a Shaoran, un año mas tarde localiza a Touya y a su mejor amigo Yukito. Al final del año 2012 contrae matrimonio con Shaoran Li y dos semanas mas tarde es enviada a Marte junto con su flamante marido actualmente cumple con las funciones de maestra en la escuela secundaria de la colonia.  
  
2004  
  
El sonido de las bombas al caer y los jet saliendo a toda velocidad para escapar a la onda de choque, invadía el aire. Por todos lados se veía gente corriendo tratando de ponerse a salvo, inútilmente, pues la onda alcanzaba varios metros a la redonda.  
  
El ataque los había tomado por sorpresa, pero era de esperarse, pues tan solo dos horas antes Japón había firmado su sentencia al aliarse con Estados Unidos en la guerra.  
  
Los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Seiyuu estaban escondidos en el auditorio, con la esperanza de que al menos respetaran las escuelas, una esperanza bastante débil por cierto en oscuridad del gran auditorio se podía escuchar a varios chicos sollozar temiendo por la vida de sus seres queridos, una radio mal sintonizada o tal vez baja en baterías, daba el anuncio de que la contingencia había pasado, dando el pésame a las familias de las victimas en especial a los padres de los chicos que estudiaban en la Universidad de Tokio, pues había sido el blanco principal del bombardeo.  
  
Un grito ahogado, rasgo el silencio en que el lugar se había sumido, mientras las lagrimas salían incontenibles de unos ojos verdes, una mano sostenía la suya en seña de solidaridad y para infundirle un poco de esperanza...  
  
Touya Kinomoto corría desesperado con dirección a la Facultad de Arqueología, estaba algo herido, pero muy levemente, pues las zonas mas dañadas eran las de ciencias, probablemente esos tontos árabes habían creído que tenían armas químicas o biológicas, suposición algo acertada, pero no justificaba matar a miles de chicos...  
  
Con una punzada en el corazón y la angustia llenando su mente recorrió el largo camino que separaba el edificio de leyes con el de arqueología en segundos, lo que vio al llegar ahí le helo las venas, y finas hileras de lagrimas de desesperación corrieron por el apuesto rostro del joven...  
  
Ahora  
  
-¿sakura?- nuevamente la voz de su marido la llamaba -mmmm- volteo distraídamente, no quería que la viera llorar... -es hora de ir a clase, oye ¿estas bien?- genial, ahora en sus lindos ojos cafés se notaba un brillo de preocupación y era por su culpa tenia que dejar de deprimirse... -no te preocupes estoy bien, ¿vamos?- fingiendo una sonrisa tomo la mano que él le ofrecía y se pusieron en camino...  
  
en la colonia las cosa eran bastante monótonas, aunque tranquilas, parecían tan lejanas las noticias que les llegaban de la tierra que ya casi no les importaba, tenían ya dos años viviendo en esa cúpula...  
  
La colonia Marune, ubicada en el 7° distrito marciano y teniendo él numero 15, es un medio ambiente creado artificialmente, pues como sabemos Marte no tiene atmósfera, todo esta dentro de una cúpula, desde la que se puede ver el bastante desolado paisaje marciano, que es un espectáculo digno de verse, pues en ciertas horas del día el cielo rojo tiene tantas tonalidades que pareciera un calidoscopio, aprovechando los gases contenidos en el aire crea oxigeno, gracias a un delicado proceso que se lleva a cabo en una pequeña mezcladora, lo que hace posible la respiración dentro de la cúpula. Hay dos invernaderos con vegetales suficientes para alimentar a todos, además de un pequeño criadero de gallinas y cabras (las vacas son demasiado grandes) principales fuentes de alimento, claro que también se usan los derivados de la leche de vaca, creada artificialmente aunque con algunas alteraciones genéticas. Además de tener un jardín con flores y un minúsculo lago artificial, que es la única fuente de agua tratada existente, la demás es completamente pura, para el consumo humano (con esto entiéndase que solo es para tomar) están las habitaciones, la escuela y un pequeño centro de investigación y búsqueda que es el encargado de mandar las expediciones a otras colonias o las que van a buscar agua, para tratar, aunque la que se encuentra es bastante escasa, no se puede esperar que se viva de la reserva para siempre... Los horarios son bastante estrictos, pues si no, no hay otra manera de controlar a los chicos más grandes, que con el pasar del tiempo y debido a las duras circunstancias son bastante rebeldes. Así que los horarios son mas o menos así  
  
6:00 a 6:30 aseo personal 6:30 a 7:00 desayuno 7:00 a 2:00 escuela (excepto el domingo que este horario es de tiempo libre) 2:00 a 2:30 comida 2:30 a 5:00 labores 5:00 a 7:00 tiempo libre 7:00 a 7:30 cena 7:30 a 9:00 tiempo libre 9:00 a 10:00 aseo personal 10:0 hora de dormir  
  
Sakura era maestra de educación física en la recién inaugurada secundaria, pues hace dos años, cuando llegaron no existía, todos los niños estaban en edad preescolar o primaria, pero el tiempo pasa... Si pasa inexorablemente y a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos no se detiene ni regresa, esto no es muy alentador pero es la verdad... Nuevamente sentía los ojos húmedos, y es que este día era bastante difícil para ella, un aniversario mas de la muerte de su padre, hoy se cumplían diez años y aun la guerra no terminaba, mientras contemplaba la ventana se preguntaba como estaría su amiga Tomoyo, habían quedado de verse esa misma noche para cenar, pero con lo pesado del trabajo en la oficina de la ONU, era lo mas probable que cancelara...  
  
********  
  
notas...  
  
capitulo 1, estoy bastante inspirada con la ciencia-ficción estos días, yo sé que esta aburrido, pero no se desesperen lo interesante pronto vendrá... háganme un favor y dejen un review peticiones paz, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones (jajajajajajajjaja) ensaladas (de tanto tomatazo) y todo lo que quieran menos virus a furby_chan@hotmail.com 


	3. capitulo 3: Tomoyo

Capitulo 3: Tomoyo  
  
nombre: Tomoyo Hiragisawa edad: 25 años Fecha de nacimiento: 14/XI/86 color: morado flor: camelia familia: Sonomi Daidouji (madre) Hiroshi Daidouji (padre) Eriol Hiragisawa (esposo) Satsuki Hiragisawa (hija) ocupación: representante del Japón en las reuniones de las naciones unidas. brazo derecho del secretario general Breve Historia: Tomoyo es una mujer plenamente realizada, su esposo y su hija son las razones de su vida. Aunque no siempre fue así. Siendo apenas una niña de 6 años, sus padres, importantes personas en el medio de los negocios, decidieron internarla en una escuela católica, donde conoce al joven Eriol que se vuelve su dolor de cabeza durante los próximos diez años (aunque no lo crean estas cosas pasan), misma antipatía que se vuelve un hermoso romance cuando los niños crecen, para dolor de cabeza de las amables religiosas que eran sus maestras y beneplácito de sus respectivos padres, que inmediatamente los comprometen. Es en este tiempo que comienzan las ofensivas, de Irak contra el Japón y tan solo un día después del ataque a la universidad de Tokio mandan a los chicos fuera del país con el propósito de mantenerlos a salvo. Continua sus estudios en Canadá, (uno de los pocos países que no entro en recesión al comenzar la guerra) para graduarse en la universidad, y poco después comienza su labor diplomática. Se casa a los 20 años con Eriol y comienzan a trabajar en el proyecto de UNICEF para mantener a los niños (esperanza para el futuro, era el nombre del proyecto) a salvo. Cuando las Naciones Unidas cambian su cede a Marte (poco después de mandar la primera avanzada) se muda para continuar con su trabajo y es ahí, en Marte donde nace la pequeña Satsuki. Actualmente es el brazo derecho del secretario general de las naciones unidas (adivinen quien es) y la representante del Japón ante la organización.  
  
2004  
  
Otra aburrida clase al menos seria la ultima del día, y en estos momentos su atención solo se centraba al final de las clases cuando al fin podría estar a solas con su amado Eriol y tal vez se escaparían a caminar al jardín un rato ¡oh!. Pero la hermana Luisa que estaba especialmente filosófica esta tarde arruinaba sus ensoñaciones y todo era por que el presidente apenas hacia unas horas declaro su total apoyo a Norteamérica en la guerra, con un poco de suerte no pasaba nada y la vida tan tranquila como siempre, pero la hermana tenia la manía de exagerar...  
  
-es por eso que en estos tiempos difíciles debemos... - él monologo de la monja se interrumpió al ver a la llorosa hermana Haruko entrar al aula -lo siento, pero ha ocurrido algo terrible... han atacado la universidad de Tokio... todo se ha incendiado y hay muchos chicos muertos sin contar a los profesores... ¡por que sucede esto!- la hermana se detuvo y dejo escapar algunos sollozos convulsivos, la chica de ojos azules volvió de sus sueños de golpe inmediatamente dio gracias a dios por mantener a sus padres alejados de Tokio por estar en una cumbre económica y entonces lo recordó su semblante comenzó a ponerse blanco como papel... su tío y sus primos estaban en Tokio, de hecho el tío Fujitaka trabajaba en la universidad... dios mío que esté bien... los brazos de su novio la sujetaron al tiempo que caía inconsciente ************* ¡NO, no podía ser cierto! En brazos de un grupo de jóvenes tan sucios y heridos como el mismo, venia su padre... -¡PAPA!- se abrió paso a empujones entre los sobrecogidos chicos rogando que lo que presentía no fuera cierto -¡PAPA!- al fin llego a su lado por favor que no este muerto pero la verdad era contundente, le profesor Kinomoto en un gesto bastante heroico, se había quedado dentro del ya bastante frágil salón de clases en espera de que salieran todos los alumnos cuando cayo la ultima bomba en la sala contigua, provocándole derrumbe de ambas... y estaba... ****** horas después las primeras listas de victimas eran leídas por la radio Sakura esperaba ansiosa, rogando por no escuchar los nombres de su padre y hermano pero, esa opresión en el pecho le decía que algo andaba mal... por favor que estén bien  
  
-Itsuko Najima- -Kensuke Terada-yo sé que están bien -Mikage Yakashida- por favor -aquí hacemos un alto para honrar la memoria de uno de los hombres de ciencia más importantes del Japón- por favor que no sea papá-su labor en la investigación arqueológica es de la mayor importancia para toda la humanidad.- la opresión en el pecho sé hacia mas fuerte a cada palabra y sentía como un nudo enorme se formaba en su garganta no papa, por favor, no-papá -Fujitaka Kinomoto, pasara a la historia por su valía, hacemos llegar nuestro más sentido pésame a sus hijos. -otro grito ahogado en el aire al tiempo que la chica caía de rodillas llorando desesperadamente -¡papá, papa!  
  
Ahora  
  
Tomoyo Hiragisawa se estiraba perezosamente en su sillón, eran las 6 y tenia que ir a casa a preparar todo para la cena que había planeado con Sakura y Shaoran esta noche, lo único que esperaba es que Eriol se pudiera escapar temprano para acompañarlos. A pesar de ser una mujer muy ocupada se daba tiempo para cuidar de su hija y de su hogar pues aun recordaba que fue algo triste crecer con sus padres lejos, y no iba a permitir que lo mismo sucediera en su familia. Mientras guardaba sus cosas y miraba lánguidamente por la ventana el panorama, parecía todo tan tranquilo...  
  
El edificio de las naciones unidas esta situado en la colonia Orfeo en el 1° distrito marciano con él numero 3. Cuenta con su propia fuente generadora de energía independiente a la de la colonia, además de un bello jardín con pasto real y algunas replicas de árboles de Sakura y abedules en su alrededor, es uno de los lugares más bellos en Marte dado que es extraño ver semejantes cosas en medio de la desolación del planeta rojo, pero es tendencia del humano adaptar el medio al mismo.  
  
Cerca de este edificio están las viviendas de los diplomáticos siendo la de la familia Hiragisawa la más lujosa... aun con su pequeña extensión se veía elegante, de color blanco. Esta casa contaba con todos lo servicios(y créanme esto en Marte no es muy común), además de estar exquisitamente decorada (adivinen por quien). Mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles de la colonia reflexionaba acerca de lo dicho en la reunión...  
  
--------------Flash Back--------  
  
-pero es que no podemos seguir así- decía el representante sueco -el agua sé esta agotando en la colonia Hares 2 y en Orfeo casi no-queda nada, en las reparticiones Marune también tendrá escasez, por que es el único deposito lleno y para 10 colonias es demasiado- un murmullo general cubría la sala, al tiempo que el secretario general se levantaba... -primero, no pienso dejar que repartan el agua de Marune, es muy poca para ellos ahora imagínense si la tienen que compartir con Hares 2 y Orfeo. Segundo el asunto del agua ya sé esta tratando, si los exploradores no traen noticias pronto, mandaremos un pequeño equipo de búsqueda a Plutón a ver si encuentran algo... -¡Hiragisawa, no hay presupuesto para eso!- la voz de uno de los presentes se levanto entra las demás -es cierto, es más barato mandar a la Tierra- -jajajajajajaja- una carcajada sarcástica lleno el aire - aja a la Tierra y ¿me pueden decir donde en la Tierra queda agua?- los murmullos subían de volumen hasta dejar de serlo -podemos mandar por agua salada y extractores- dijo otro -eso saldría mas caro que mandar la expedición a Plutón y traer un bloque de hielo- -¿entonces que haremos?- -----------------Fin del Flash Back--------------  
  
Esa era una excelente pregunta ¿qué harían cuando no quedara mas agua? Respiro profundamente tratando de borrar esos recuerdos de su mente, no le gustaba llegar a casa aun pensando en las cosas del trabajo, después de todo en su casa era solo Tomoyo, la esposa y la madre, abrió la puerta y... -¡Mami!- la pequeña Satsuki se soltó de la mano de su niñera para irla a saludar. -¡Hola pequeña!- -llegate tempano- (recordemos que la pequeña solo tiene 5 años y por tanto no habla muy bien) -papi, tambien llega tempano- -así lo espero... - si ella trabajaba demasiado Eriol lo hacia el doble, y no era muy frecuente que estuviera en casa para la cena, pero hoy lo había prometido, después de rodó quedaron de cenar con sus mejores amigos, pero con la situación como estaba...  
  
***************** -¡muy bien! Ahora vayan a darse un baño- Sakura sonreía contenta después de aceptar un pequeño partido de Basketball entre profesores y alumnos, mismo que por supuesto había ganado los profesores... después de todo no podía pasársela deprimida y tal vez esta tarde recibiría carta de Touya e iría a cenar con sus amigos, las cosas no estaba tan mal después de todo -Sra. Li, apreciaría mucho que me acompañara a casa- -estaré encantada Sr.Li- Shaoran la levanto como si se tratase de una pluma mientras los chiquillos se reían alrededor si definitivamente las cosas no estaban tan mal... ***************  
  
las notas de Furby:  
  
bueno ya, no me maten, después de dos capítulos de puritita depresión este me quedo una chulada, yo sé que algo lento y fuera de contexto pero no los puedo hacer sufrir todo el tiempo además de que me encanta infiltrar escenas S+S cada vez que puedo (jijijijijiji) bueno espero sus reviwes que son lo que me da fuerzas para continuar  
  
A sí, déjenme aclarar que el nombre de la colonia donde viven Sakura y Shaoran no lo invente yo (seria demasiado bueno) es del señor Jack Vance el autor de Alastor que por cierto les recomiendo leer y lo otro ni Sakura ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos si no de CLAMP y no estoy ganando dinero, si no solo deprimiéndome un poco y trayendo que leer a los fans así que no me demanden 


End file.
